Whispers in the Room
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Whispers are listened along the frozen room. There are pain and tears in her eyes and anger and impotence in his eyes... For the brilliant Dr. Black Jack, sometimes the things can leave out of control after the most innocent intention. Based on the history of "Lolita Slave Toy". Lolicon and gore. Only high criterion.


**Shade**: Centuries that I don't present a fic of this Fandom or this pairing, (_More than three years have happened, right?_ _I'm feeling old! TwT)_ but it doesn't want to say that I've forgotten my first love...

I must say that _"My Wish_", separating the guilty pleasure that was to read it XD, it gave me rather of inspiration for this, together with the classic music of Mozart and Dvořák

**Sess**: As in _"My Wish",_ this going to be a BJ/Pinoko… But much _more_ twisted, I'll dare to say. In fact, this is going to be a **Lolicon**, I warn you from _**NOW**_. A lolicon inspired by the Deep Web's creepypasta… Soon you'll see about which we speak.

**Warnings: +18 – MA. Sly Lolicon. Violence and strong language. Graphical mentions of corporal modification, torture and children trafficking.**

* * *

**Whispers in the Room**

**Created by Shade Shaw Reilly and SessKagome4Ever**

* * *

_We fell in love with each other simultaneously, in a frenzied manner, dying…_

**Vladimir Nabokov, **_Lolita. _

_**Prologue: **_

_**Uncertainty**_

He didn't know in which moment it _began_ everything, and _why_.

Simply it _happened_.

It was a moment where one part from his life (and an _important_ part, to make the thing worse) had twisted of this normal curse, in an abrupt, _almost_ frightening way. And this part goes away in the _opposite_ direction to that _should_ _be_, to another side; a side that, not at least in his more twisted or dark dreams, he never thought to be _one_ day.

And the worst part? That _this_ tragedy already had _been_ announced … Not, not announced: Shouted. And he _always_ reduced importance to _it_: He had taken it as a joke, as a _simple_ game, as a _children's game_, inoffensive and innocent…

And now the whole _inoffensive_ and _innocent_ game had left of control, transforming in a _perverse_ and _painful_ game. A game that was _hurting_ her so much.

"_Chenchei… I Love you so much. Chenchei loves Pinoko to?"_

"…_I do". _

_Shit. _

Being someone who in the thorny area of the love he was extremely inexpert (without saying _unfortunately_), this had taken him as a surprise; it was made him disarmed, made him vulnerable, _literally_

His eyes get up heavily, being half-closed in front of the dense darkness. He was feeling the muscles squeezed tight under the comforter, the exhausted mind and for adding something more, a headache of anthology. Only there were two things that were listened in this moment: His breathing and a soft, almost imperceptible breathing, from the little bundle that was strongly surrounded by his arms, as if at any time _they_ were coming and tried to take her from him of the hands…

He heard a slight groan from his chest. He saw her trembling against him. Another nightmare.

—Chenchei…—she cried.

He slid a hand on her silky and reddish hair, tangling a lock between his fingers, hearing her escaping a soft groan and coming closer more to him, almost feeling his cheeks and where she was putting her small arms in his neck to burn, until finally she stopped to trembling in his arms.

And in spite of the fact that she had returned to sleep deeply, he continued twisting his finger against this lock of hair. He pressed her with more force in his arms, inhaling deeply her hair. She smelled to strawberries… And curry. Especially curry.

_Shit. Shit. Thousands of times shit. _

He closed the eyes, centering in her smell, in her slow breathing, in the heat that she was giving him... Feeling hate.

He _hated_ it. Really, he HATED it.

And he _hated_ to himself because of _it_.

Isn't it supposed that she was _all _for him? The only family that he had? (His father _wasn't_ counting) his _most prized possession,_ as did this old violinist say? (1) Isn't she his protected, his… his _daughter_, for God's sake?!

It was supposed that he always was finding the answers to everything, to anything or problem that they had… Such it seems that Black Jack wouldn't do such a thing this night.


End file.
